The present application relates to the integration of optical waveguides and micro-or-nano fluidics on a single wafer, and more particularly to optical waveguides including gallium nitride (GaN) core portions combined with microfluidics (e.g., in silicon (Si) or silicon dioxide (SiO2)) and electronics integrated together on a same wafer.
The integration of optical waveguides and micro-or-nano fluidics on a single wafer is highly desirable for medical, biological, and chemical applications. Micro-fluidics are commonly made in silicon. However, silicon, which does not lend itself to infrared (IR) waveguides, is absorptive in the ultraviolet (UV) range and many biological optical methods are based in the UV spectrum. Thus, due to silicon's absorption in the visual/UV range, silicon may not be used for visual/UV waveguides.
Also, conventional detection and fluidic systems vary from lab size (e.g., microscopes and bench top instruments) to small systems (e.g., fiber based, briefcase size or small suitcase sized). There is a still a need in the art however for smaller sized detection and fluidic systems which, for example, can enable a smart phone.